


Dreams Are Nightmares In Disguise

by Silversnow_darkside



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, LGBTQ Female Character, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversnow_darkside/pseuds/Silversnow_darkside
Summary: Have you ever thought you were living in a dream? That your world is perfect, aside from a nagging feeling that someone is watching? Waiting. For you to be alone. To strike.





	Dreams Are Nightmares In Disguise

"Beep. Boop. Beep. Boop."

I see you.

"Beep. Beep."

Theres no way to escape. 

When I have you in my grasp.

A man, lay glazed eyed on a white medical bed. His wrists were shackled, yet he showed no sign of moving. 

"Doctor. Can I have the scalpel."

No response. 

"I'll get it myself."

The man who had spoken, rummaged in his drawers for the tool he needed. While searching, his hand grazed a sharpened knife. Blood spurt from the wound, dripping down his palm. 

He didn't cry out. Only searched further, finally pulling out the rusted scalpel. 

"See. It wasn't so hard."

His blood coated the blade, and he wiped it off with his sleeve.  
"Ah, hold on."  
He held the scalpel up to his own lips, piercing the flesh of his cheek. He carved, lower and lower; until his gums were visable. Again, his eyes trained on his cheek as he carved the flesh.  
"You know what they say, a smile starts the day."

His table light flickered, as if in response. "No, nurse. I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself. Leave." 

The light stopped, burning out and leaving the smiling man with the body.

"Now, where were we."

My teacher never uncovered his face. He insisted on keeping a mask on. While it was normal for us, due to the unbearable allergies in Japan this season-I hadn't seen him sneeze once.  
It always seemed like he was watching me, even when I was leaving the room.  
My best friend noticed too.  
"Did you see Mr. Friar, the way his neck turned and watched you go? I totally caught it!"  
She cradled her arms around her chest. "He's so gross! Seriously, it's like he's undressing you with his eyes."  
"Don't say that Margo, I bet he's just-being friendly."  
"You would not survive in a horror movie Mido. I'm sorry, its just the truth."  
"Please-you need to stop suspecting everyone you meet. He's just bit odd."  
"Yeah! Like possessed odd! No normal person acts like that!"

I ran my hand through the curls of my hair. "Mhm."  
"Are you even listening to me! He's bad news-"

We stopped talking at the same time, I could feel somebody watching me. I couldn't place why I felt this way, It wasn't like there weren't plenty of other high schoolers around. I glanced over my shoulder, and stared behind me. Dark green eyes stared back, and noticing the messy blonde locks-i immediately recognized Mr. Friar. He was unblinking, holding onto the edge of the door with white knuckles. I couldn't help but shiver, moving closer to Margo instinctively.  
"I'm walking home with you."  
"Okay"

"I feel bad distrusting our teacher like this. He must feel outcasted enough, being foreign."  
Margo let out a long sigh, reaching out to grasp my hand. I blushed instinctively. "Hey-when are we-"  
"Going to tell someone we're dating."  
"Yeah-that."  
Margo purses his lips, deep in thought. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I think he knows. About us."  
I blinked, raising my eyebrow. "He hasn't said anything."  
"Thats what I'm worried about."

Her hand tightened around mine, and my cheeks flushed abit darker.  
"You don't think he might-"  
"Blackmail us. Maybe."

I lowered my head, glancing down at my feet as it touched the pavement of the sidewalk.  
"I don't think he's like that."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Its just a feeling I get. I know he can be kind of scary sometimes, but maybe he just needs a friend."  
"Thats the most gullible thing I've ever heard you say, and I've heard you say a lot."  
Margo cupped my head In her hands, pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back hesitantly, knowing we were still on school property. Margo had been getting restless lately. At this rate, she might tell the whole school.  
Maybe that would be best.

Both of us froze as we heard the sound of a trash bin falling over.  
"Its just raccoons."  
"You're more likely to find a tanuki than a raccoon in Japan."  
"My bad. Im so used to life in America that I forgot."

Margo grinned, hugging me tight. I didn't respond for a moment, my eyes looking past her at the tipped over trash bin.  
"Either that or a stray dog."

"Or cat."  
"Yeah, I guess."

We broke away from our embrace, and I dug my hands into my pockets. "Hey, Margo. You're going back soon right."  
"Yeah, folks want me back home. Said its "too dangerous" to live in the city." She purses her lips. "I could just move to the countryside, but mom and dad are the only reason I was able to come here in the first place. So that's off."  
For a second, I felt fear. More fear than I had when Mr. Friar and I had kept eye contact.  
"I'll miss you" I spoke weakly, pressing myself against her shoulder.  
Margo looked down at me, forcing a grin as she ruffled my hair playfully. "I'll be back before you know it! When I have a job, and can support you. I'll be back."  
I looked down with a sad smile. "You better."  
"Would I lie to you?"

It had grown dark, and the stars brightened the sky just enough to see the road ahead of us. Even still, I felt uncertain. "The subway is just up ahead, think you can get home?"  
The street light flickered ominously, making me swallow. "Oh-yeah." I couldn't help it, the darkness made everything Margo had said earlier that much scarier. I didn't fear much in the light, but when the moon rose up into the sky and my vision was impaired; who wouldn't be unnerved?

"Alright. I gotta go, my house is the other way. Just wanted to make sure you got to the train. If anyone on feels you up, I'll beat them up. Okay?"

I laugh, gently punching her arm. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the help."

We waved goodbye, and I walked briskly to the sub way. A beggar stopped in front of me, his breath smelled of alcohol. "Spare change?"  
"I-i'm sorry, the last train is-"  
I backed up into something hard. "I-m sorry-"

I tilted my neck back. Rough hands grabbed my face-and I instantly stopped moving. The beggar rummaged through my jacket, swiping my phone. "All yours, Smiling man."

My eyes widened in horror. Smiling man, that was just a myth. Just a folktale to scare little kids-it wasn't!

"Unblinking eyes stared back at me, and I immediately recognized. "Mr. Friar" I choked out

"The last train is about to leave. Shall we go"

His voice was kind, as if he was smiling through his mask.  
He never smiled in class, always had this monotone drawl that her classmates chastised him for. 

I was ushered into a train, it wasn't mine. We weren't going to my house.  
The train was dark, normally there would be crowds of people squeezing into a tiny train car. Now, it was just me and him.

"Its a nice day today"

My eyes started to water, I refused to acknowledge him. Maybe if I acted mute, he'd let me go.

"Did you do your homework"

I swallowed, shutting my eyes tight. He hadn't dropped his teacher act, not once. His finger tapped on the train seat. Tapping and Tapping, and tapping and tapping.

I turned to look, and his face was no longer that of a teacher. It was that of a monster. His mask had slipped down, and he was grinning ear to ear. He had been staring ahead, until my eyes met his; his drifted slowly to meet mine. 

With one hand clenched around my throat, he started to touch his cheek; tracing the dark red gash; before peeling at it. My face went pale. I couldn't do anything. 

His finger started to peel his chin, agonizingly slow. His lips, trembling in insanity. Blood spurting from his eyes onto my face. His hand twisted, inhumanely. 

And then, he stopped. Flesh hung off his chin, as his smile was replaced with a straight face.  
"We're here." 

The train started to shake, violently. A hand reached up and grabbed my ankle, a contorted ashy grey hand sinking its nails into my skin. 

I screamed out in pain, my eyes were shut tight.  
I heard something fall by my foot.  
The eyes. His eyes stared back at me. On the floor. Losing thier light.  
I turned back, it was not his head anymore. Instead, the head of a women with hair down to her waist stared back at me. Her eyes were black and her mouth was open as if in an eternal scream. No words came out of her, she only stared ahead.

The train came to a stop. I pushed open the door, catching my breath. The train didn't leave. That women was still there. I turned my head.  
She was watching me. Motionless. I wanted to cry, to scream. But nothing came out. 

I ran as far as my legs could take me, up the stairs of the subway and onto the streets. Street Lights flickered, on and off. On and Off. The night was cold. 

The road was red.  
Bodies were piled up on the streets, cars turned upside-down. All of them, mouths gaping and eyes souless. 

"Why! Why is this happening?!"  
I fell to my knees and sobbed. I stood up, eyes burning from tears. A scream startled me-the black haired women had appeared from nowhere and was running straight at me-her mouth was open wide. In a silent scream.

I ran home, shutting the door behind me. I ran to the house phone, dialing margo's number with shaking hands. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to-!

There was a brief pause, and I let out a sigh of relief when she answered the phone. "Margo-its me! Please pick up! I don't know what's happening! Everything feels like a nightmare, this can't be real!"

"Slow down Mido, It's 10:00 at night. Whats happening?" 

"You-you haven't seen anything?"

"No. Did something happen on the way home?"

She broke down in sobs, hugging the phone close to her chest. "H-help;; Margo;; im scared I-"

She felt her mouth go dry as she heard a door open upstairs. "Margo-i-"

The phone cut off, leaving Mido alone in the house. Arms wrapped around her from behind, and covered her mouth. She dropped the device, scrambling to push back to dial again. 

The wire was cut.

"M-margo-" 

It was real. The fear, the loneliness. She stopped resisting. Shutting her eyes. 

The barrier had been breached. The train had claimed its new victims.


End file.
